Justicia
by Yojeveka
Summary: La segunda reina sólo ansía conocer el por qué de la situación de sus vidas, pero, ¿estará satisfecha al descubrirlo?


Nuestros cabellos se mecían al compás de la helada brisa en aquel ambiente lúgubre. Todo se encontraba decorado con un delicioso color carmesí. Que espléndido era, ¿no lo crees, hermana mayor?

Tu mirada únicamente irradiaba ira y sufrimiento. Una mueca de placer se dibujó en mi rostro. Esa desdicha era mi éxtasis. ¿Qué sucede? Pensé que al vernos otra vez, estarías contenta. Después de todo, ¿acaso no deseabas matarme?

Habían transcurrido algunos años desde que me brindaste la libertad. Desde que pude ver el mundo y salir de esa maldita torre. Pero, aquello nos trajo problemas. Juraste acabar conmigo sin importar lo que pasara, y desde entonces, has luchado sin detenerte.

Siendo sincera, no puedo entenderlo, hermana Saya. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Cuál es la razón que te motiva a perseguirme de ese modo?

Miré a nuestro alrededor por unos momentos. Vi sangre, escombros y muerte... El escenario perfecto para ambas. ¡Eres increíble! ¿Aniquilaste a tantos quirópteros para llegar a mí? Bien, siendo ese el caso, quizá deberías alegrarte y disfrutar de nuestro tiempo juntas, permitiendo que la miseria y la soledad nos deleiten con su compañía.

Los caballeros aún no están aquí. Han de encontrarse muy sumidos en su batalla. Sin embargo, volverán para entrometerse como de costumbre, así que date prisa y goza de la ocasión mientras puedas.

-Diva.-Susurras con odio, justo antes de blandir tu espada, apuntándome.

Pude verlo. Incluso estando distanciadas, pude notar como tus manos temblaban con incertidumbre. Mi sonrisa aumentó al verte de esa forma. Lo sabía, hoy tampoco estabas preparada para matarme. ¡Vaya lástima!

-Tengo que... ¡Tengo que destruirte!

Es inútil, hermanita. Eres igual que un libro abierto. Sabes tan bien como yo que ese día que tanto anhelas ver, no será éste.

Sigo mirándote con entusiasmo. Tu debilidad me provoca una emoción satisfactoria, pero igual me entristece descubrir que hoy tampoco podremos jugar juntas... Como sea, no desperdiciaré este tiempo a tu lado. A cambio de jugar, lo que deseo ahora son respuestas. Respuestas a cada pregunta que invade mi mente cada vez que pienso en ti.

-Dime una cosa, hermana, ¿por qué haces esto?

Te sobresaltaste al oírme. Era obvio que no esperabas un cambio tan repentino en nuestra atmósfera. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que bajaste la mirada al suelo, pensativa.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Yo...

-¿Tú...?

La duda abandonó tu rostro por completo. Ahora lucías muy seria. ¿Por qué?

Subiste la mirada, enfrentándote a la mía. Rubíes y zafiros entremezclados.

-Lo hago porque no quiero ver a más personas sufrir. Joel murió por tu culpa, y no sólo él, también acabaste con la vida de muchos inocentes, Diva. Nadie mereció ese destino. ¡Lo hago porque es lo justo!

-¿Justo?

-Así es. Acabarte será la única forma de lograr la justicia. No permitiré que sigas derramando la sangre a tu antojo. Ése es el motivo.

La expresión de mi cara cambió radicalmente. De nuevo tuve ese sentimiento de repugnancia y rencor. ¿Cómo podías defender a los humanos? ¡Todos merecían la muerte!

-¡¿Qué sabes tú de lo que es la justicia?!

Vuelves a sobresaltarte al escuchar mis gritos, sin embargo, esta vez levantas tu espada preparándote para algún ataque sorpresa.

-¿Acaso es justo que me hayan mantenido encerrada en una espantosa torre, mientras tú gozabas de felicidad? ¿Es justo que yo haya sido víctima de experimentos horribles, mientras tú eras amada por todos?

-Diva...

-¿¡Qué se supone que es la justicia para ti, hermana?!

-Escucha, entiendo el dolor que pudis-

-¡No lo entiendes! Tú nunca pasaste por eso. Yo era tan menospreciada que ni siquiera recibí un nombre... y luego, apareciste.

Sonreí con amargura. Eras la fuente de mi dicha y mi desgracia. Entonces, ¿debería odiarte o apreciarte?

-Tienes razón, Diva. Es posible que jamás te comprenda, ¡pero tu pasado no justifica tantas muertes provocadas! D-de lo contrario, Joel... él estaría-

-¿Vivo? ¿Aún te lamentas por ese viejo? ¿Y yo qué? Fue él quien quiso que todo esto pasara. Me trató como un mero cuerpo de estudio y jamás me arrepentiré por haberlo asesinado.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así? No lo conociste bien.

-Yo debería decir eso, hermana. ¿Cómo crees que serían las cosas si todo hubiese ocurrido al revés?

Abriste la boca para contestar, más no salió ninguna frase. Eso fue suficiente para mí. Un gesto burlón volvió a dibujarse en mis facciones.

-Lo lamento, de verdad. Pero las cosas ya han tomado un camino inevitable.

-¿Sigues apoyando la justicia?

Un sonido hizo que todo volviera a perderse. Ellos regresaron por nosotras.

-¡Haji!

Estabas horrorizada de ver inconsciente a tu caballero.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Diva?

-Muy bien, Amshel.- Repliqué fastidiada al ver que todo llegó a su final.

-Sigue vivo, aunque si lo prefieres, puedo cambiar eso de inmediato.- Explicó refiriéndose al guardián de mi acompañante.

-No. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo aquí. Quiero irme a casa. Tengo sueño.

-Si eso es lo que deseas...

Amshel me tomó entre sus brazos, listo para llevarme.

Lágrimas de impotencia se deslizaban por tus mejillas, mientras te acurrucabas junto al caballero desmayado.

Estoy segura de que lo que dije hace eco en tu cabeza. Sé que es el efecto que causo en ti. Espero que reflexiones, hermanita, porque la próxima vez que nos veamos jugaremos juntas hasta descubrir cuál es el significado real de la justicia.

Sólo hasta ese momento, recuerda nuestra conversación. Recuérdame a mí.

-Adiós, hermana Saya.


End file.
